


Filthy Orc

by ALWDLM



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Scents & Smells, Smegma, Watersports, bad personal hygiene, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALWDLM/pseuds/ALWDLM
Summary: Anduin gets down and dirty, *very dirty*, with Saurfang. Mind the tags.





	Filthy Orc

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I refused to face my shame and re-read what I wrote.

Anduin hadn’t meant for any of this to happen. But after that first meeting in the dungeons had ended with Saurfang’s refusal to ‘escape’, Anduin had to come up with a different plan. Saurfang had gotten a bigger cell, completely separated from the rest, with actual walls instead of bars. Word of this had been specifically leaked to the Horde, who now believed Saurfang was helping the Alliance. Hell, even _the Alliance_ thought that Saurfang was helping them. But Anduin’s plan to use Saurfang as bait to root out secret agents and traitors had backfired spectacularly. The long meetings in Saurfang’s cell didn’t have anything to do with tactics or factions or conflict. Far from it.

The relative freedom and privacy Saurfang had gotten really only meant he had become even more shameless in his attempts seduce Anduin. Although, ‘seduce’ probably wasn’t quite the right word. Almost once a day Anduin entered Saurfang’s cell, trying to pry information from him, or trying to convince him to cooperate. And every day, Saurfang had gotten more lewd, more loose, more uninhibited. After a week, he refused to wear anything except a loincloth, which honestly didn’t do much to hide his dick, especially when it would start slowly filling up while Anduin was in the cell.

Anduin hadn’t really discouraged Saurfang either, and he often caught himself starting at Saurfang’s bulge. And worse, he had started showing up in less formal clothing himself. When he got back to his chambers, he found himself instantly stripping his clothing off and jerking off. By the end of the second week, he gave in. Saurfang took his virginity, fucking him against the cold stone wall of the cell like there was no tomorrow, using Anduin’s body as little more than a way to get his pleasure. Saurfang had come inside of him and promptly returned to his bunk, leaving Anduin too overwhelmed and embarrassed to even jerk off. Ever since, it became their daily (or sometimes twice or thrice a day) ritual. Anduin would come in, take Saurfang’s load in his ass, on his face or in his mouth.

Anduin was pretty sure Saurfang wanted more. And no, not the sappy kind of hugging cuddling more, but the _sexual_ more. His loincloth was getting dirty. Not just dirty, disgusting. Covered in stains: piss, cum, sweat. Anduin was pretty sure Saurfang hadn’t showered in a week either, and he _definitely_ hadn’t been cleaning his dick. And at first, Anduin thought that maybe he was doing this to disgust Anduin. Hell, maybe at first that was Saurfang’s goal. But by now, Saurfang knew for sure that this turned on Anduin like nothing else. He had even used his piss bucket with Anduin in the room, and Anduin hadn’t been able to look away.

Which lead to the current situation. Anduin was on his knees, stark naked. Saurfang towering over him, massive, muscular, manly, just as naked as Anduin, except for the filth on his green skin. Anduin felt Saurfang grab his head tightly, a slight pull on his hair as his face was pressed into Saurfang’s crotch. Breathing in, the smell was overwhelming; Saurfang’s natural musk, layered with who knows how old piss and cum. It was intoxicating, and Anduin couldn’t help but reach down to his dick, stroking it in time with the deep breaths he was taking.

Before Anduin could really enjoy Saurfang’s smell though, he was pulled away again.

“Stay.” Saurfang said, his voice rough.

Anduin froze on the spot. They barely ever spoke during their meetings, and when they did, it was either dirty talk or commands, and Saurfang did not take it well when Anduin didn’t follow his commands.

Saurfang put one hand behind his head, exposing his armpit, while he used the other to pull back his foreskin. His dickhead was wet and glistening, dirty with white flecks of old cum. Just this morning Anduin had cleaned him up, carefully licking off and swallowing all the smegma, yet somehow it had built up again. Saurfang’s cock was now aimed at Anduin’s chest, and Anduin was practically shaking with anticipation. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long, as Saurfang groaned and a strong stream of piss sprung from his dick, hitting Anduin square in the chest. The rancid, warm liquid spread over Anduin’s chest, small splatters hitting his chin as the rest ran down in rivulets over his body. In seconds it soaked his pubes, running down his balls before hitting the ground. Anduin couldn’t help but speed up his jerking off, and as the smell of Saurfang’s piss filled his nostrils, he felt his inhibitions slipping away.

Anduin leaned forward, bowing his head down into the stream of piss, the strands of his hair quickly starting to stick to the side of his face. There was no way to clean this in here. No way to wash his hair before getting back to his chambers. Anduin would have to walk through the halls, smelling… No, dripping from Saurfang’s piss. And it only served to make him harder and hornier. The last of his self-control was gone now, and he looked up. The stream of piss hit him straight in his face, his eyes burning and the smell increasing tenfold. Anduin opened his mouth and let it fill up with Saurfang’s piss, swallowing to the best of his ability.

The taste wasn’t too bad: salty, a bit bitter, and definitely fucking filthy. It definitely wasn’t good either, but just the knowledge of it being _Saurfang’s fucking piss_ served to make Anduin harder than ever. He shuffled forward until Saurfang’s dick was mere inches away from his mouth, and when the stream let up a little bit, he shoved himself as far as possible up the thick green cock. He could feel Saurfang pissing directly down his throat, while his mouth was now filled with the taste of his smegma. Anduin slicked his hair back with one hand, the action causing piss to drip from his hair down onto his back, sliding down until it disappeared into his asscrack. Maybe next time Anduin would get Saurfang to piss inside of him, he thought.

But for now, Anduin was at his limit. He could feel his orgasm building up inside of him, and quickly reached behind Saurfang to push him further into his mouth. As Anduin’s fingers pressed into the tight muscles of Saurfang’s ass, he couldn’t help but let them slip into his asscrack. To his surprise, disgust… And arousal, Anduin felt something rough and crusty, and quickly pulled away. Anduin couldn’t deny the shudder that ran through him as the thought of what he may just have touched, and his embarrassment peaked as it caused him to shoot his load between Saurfang’s legs in front of him.

He pulled away from Saurfang’s dick, the last of his piss falling on the ground, and quickly pulled the simple robe over himself. Not bothering to clean himself up, or get dressed properly, he hurried from Saurfang’s cell, leaving the Orc behind unsatisfied, much like Anduin was his first time.

Not even halfway through back to his chambers, Anduin grew hard again. Even though he made sure no guards would be around on the route he took, he still looked around him warily… When he was sure nobody was watching, he brought his fingers to his nose and smelled.


End file.
